


Four Little Words

by Myathewolfeh



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M, Valentine's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-14
Updated: 2013-02-14
Packaged: 2017-11-29 07:52:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,062
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/684594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Myathewolfeh/pseuds/Myathewolfeh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Germany has suddenly become romantic. What can Italy expect? Happy Valentine's!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Four Little Words

**Germany wants to tell Italy something... what could it be?**

* * *

 

**Four Little Words**

Feliciano walked into his kitchen, intent on making himself some pasta. He rounded the corner and his eyes lit up.

A big red balloon was floating on the table. He rushed over to it smiling and grabbing it.

"Ve~what are you doing here all alone? You should have a friend!"

He was about to go out to pick up another balloon (because it was always more fun with two), before he saw a note attached to the string. Eyebrows raised, he picked it up, opening it.

 

  
_This was Where you first made me dinner_

_I recall It all the time_

_We let our minds expLore each other's_

_And the pasta was subLime!_

He read it over and over, trying to figure out what it meant. He recognized Ludwig's writing. Thank God, because Feliciano had given him a key to the house and he almost thought that someone had broken in to leave this behind.

There was something weird about the note, though. In every line, there was a capital letter out of place, and they were highlighted in red. He didn't know what it meant, so he turned it over, hoping to find some clues. On the back, it read:

 

_Go to the garden._

Okay! Feliciano loved scavenger hunts. What was Ludwig doing? He hoped Ludwig was leading him to a present or something. Or some pasta. Pasta was always good.

So he walked out to the garden and found another balloon, this one tied to one of his tallest tomato plants. He eagerly opened the note on it.

 

  
_When I was Young, I never had fun_

_Not as much as I had with yOu_

_We picked tomatoes in the sUn_

Then Feliciano turned it around and read:

 

_Go to the park._

So, he went to the park. It was bright and sunny, surrounded by trees. He looked around, not knowing what he was supposed to do. Then his eyes fell upon another red balloon, tied to a park bench. He didn't know if it was meant for him or not. It could be just another red balloon, coincidentally tied to a bench, here, in the very park Feliciano was told to come to. Deciding that he'd look just in case, Feliciano went over. Sure enough, it had a note attached. He sat down, reading it.

 

  
_This is where My lips first met yours_

_Your touch I Always miss_

_There was so much for my pounding heaRt to pour_

_Out into that veRy sweet kiss_

_I realized that I couldn't want You more_

Feliciano's heart started pounding and he looked around. It was so sweet. Ludwig had never wrote him poetry before. Honestly, he didn't think the German had it in him. But Feliciano had to admit, it had him feeling warm inside. Where was Ludwig going with this? What would the next note be? Feliciano continued to look around. Ludwig had to be here. Watching him. He wanted so much to shout out his name until he revealed himself and kiss him like their very first time.

This was all really romantic. What was up with Ludwig? Feliciano never recalled him being romantic before… at least not _this_ much. He giggled as he turned it over and saw:

 

_Go to your room._

The walk home was exciting and Feliciano was more than eager to get there. He arrived in five minutes (as opposed to his usual ten), and rushed to his room.

Tied to his bed post was yet another shining red balloon. He picked up the note attached and opened it.

 

_This is where I first Made you mine_

_And you said I could keep you forEver_

This one was rather short, but just as sweet. Feliciano was reminded of that night, six months ago. Ludwig had made love to him and told him that he loved him. Afterward, they had fallen asleep together, Feliciano curled up to Ludwig, and Ludwig holding him close.

Once again, he turned the note over. It said:

 

_Read the red letters only._

Feliciano wrinkled his nose. The red letters only? Good thing he kept all the notes! But then again, he would never throw them away. They were too sweet for the garbage.

So Feliciano took them out of his pocket and read the first one. Only the capital, red-highlighted letters. Then the second, then the third. By the time he got to the fourth, his heart was pounding and his eyes were wide. On the back of the last page, below the first instruction, he read:

 

_Turn around._

And he did.

To find Ludwig, standing there, in his room, smiling at him. Smiling, like he only did for Feliciano. As Feliciano watched, his hands shaky and sweaty, Ludwig walked toward him, pulled a box out of his pocket and got down on one knee.

He opened the box and Feliciano gasped. Inside was a ring. The most beautiful ring he'd ever seen. Ludwig took his hand and said, "Feli, I loved when I first met you. After our first date, I knew we should always be together. I want you always to be with me, Feli.

"Will you marry me?"

Feliciano was so shocked that he just stared down at Ludwig. Then tears welled in his eyes and began to cry. Worried, Ludwig stood and studied him.

"Feli… are you all right?"

Feliciano nodded and sniffed. "W-what t-took you so l-long?"

Ludwig blinked at him, and his smile returned. He enveloped Feliciano in a hug. "I was waiting for Valentine's Day. I know you love getting valentines."

Feliciano looked up at him through watery eyes and smiled. "S-si, but this is the b-best valentine I've ever g-gotten."

"So," Ludwig prompted, holding Feliciano. "Will you?"

"Si, si, of course I will!" Feliciano cried and hugged him again.

Ludwig lifted Feliciano into his arms, bridal style. Feliciano blinked up at him curiously.

"Shall we celebrate, then?" Ludwig asked, laying Feliciano down on the bed.

Feliciano giggled and wrapped his arms around Ludwig's neck. "Si… you deserve it for being so sweet."

And Feliciano kissed him, just as sweetly as their first. And just like their first, he didn't want it to end.

But now he knew it wouldn't.

* * *

**Aw, wishing your love is just as sweet as this. Happy Valentine's Day!**


End file.
